neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Recondo (G.I. Joe)
Recondo is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original jungle trooper, and debuted in 1984. Profile His real name is Daniel M. LeClaire, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Recondo was born in Wheaton, Wisconsin. Recondo's primary military specialty is infantry and his secondary military specialty is intelligence. He was a Cadre member at the Jungle Warfare Training Center. Recondo hates the cold, and loves being in the jungle, hauling a rucksack through the bush, and sweating through his cammies. He is a qualified expert with the M-16, Swedish K, grease gun, M-1911A1 Auto Pistol and M-79 grenade launcher. Toys Recondo was first released as an action figure in 1984. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Tiger Force line in 1988, packaged with the "Tiger Fly" covert assault helicopter. The file card for this figure reveals Recondo has extensive experience with helicopters. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #32 (February 1985), where he has nothing more difficult to deal with then the chaos involving a party celebrating the refurbishment of G.I. Joe headquarters.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero Vol1 #32 (1985) He is soon assigned to the jungles of the fictional country of Sierra Gordo, whose government had fallen apart after the Joes chased Cobra out. Stalker, Ripcord and Roadblock arrive to rescue Dr. Leslie Burkhardt, a peace activist who was the sole survivor of a goodwill mission. There is a tense stand-off because the Joes aren't quite familiar with Recondo but this ends peacefully. During the mission, Russian snipers shoot and kill three of Recondo's native Tucaro allies. In return, Recondo hunts and kills the snipers and offers their rifles to the raging river, a process that respects the beliefs of the Tucaros.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #39 (Sept. 1985) Recondo then assists in a sea battle off the coast of Cobra Island.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #40 (Oct. 1985) Recondo is badly wounded in the battle of Springfield but recovers.G.I. Joe #50 Recondo is featured in the second issue of the spin-off series G.I. Joe Special Missions. Along with Dial-Tone, Clutch and Roadblock, he is sent to a South American jungle to gain needed, life-saving knowledge out of a suspected Nazi war criminal. The group comes into conflict with an Israeli commando team looking to kill the man they need to talk to.G.I. Joe Special Missions #2 (Dec. 1986) Recondo is seen as part of a multi-vehicle secondary assault team during the Cobra Island civil war storyline.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) Devil's Due In the later Devil's Due series, G.I. Joe America's Elite, the Cobra operative Major Bludd claims to have killed Recondo."G.I. Joe America's Elite" #23 (May 2007) This claim is untrue, as Recondo had survived his confrontation with Major Bludd, partly due to interference by his Tucaro allies. Only the Joe member Sparks knows this is true: Recondo wishes to remain officially dead so he can secretly work against Cobra."G.I. Joe Special Missions Tokyo" September 2006 Cartoons Sunbow He first appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe animated series in the mini-series "Revenge of Cobra". He is a First Season Regular, in the second season he is reduced to a background character. Video games Recondo is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. He appears as a non-playable supporting character in the 2009 video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, voiced by Brian Bloom. Books He co-stars in the 'Find-Your-Fate' novel, 'Operation: Tiger Strike'. References External links * Recondo at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Wisconsin Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters